lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonovith/How to use your Middle Earth shield to block attacks
You'll need two things: > Mine & Blade: Battlegear https://mods.curse.com/mc-mods/minecraft/mb-battlegear-2 > GIMP https://www.gimp.org/ (I use Photoshop, but GIMP is free) -------- > With the things I mentioned earlier installed, go to your mod folder in the install location of Minecraft. It's usually here: C:\Users\USERNAME HERE\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\mods > Now, open 1.7.10 The Lord of the Rings Mod B29.6.jar. Navigate to "assets\lotr\shield" and choose your favorite shield. In my case, I chose the Dalish Shield, also known as "alignment_dale.png". Extract the file to another folder, we will work on it soon. > Open 1.7.10-MB_Battlegear2-Bullseye-1.0.8.3 and navigate to "assets\battlegear2\textures\items\shield". In that folder you'll choose what shield you want to replace with the shield you selected in the previous step. To make that video on the top of this post, I replaced the Iron Shield of the Battlegear Mod with the Dalish Shield of the Lord of the Rings Mod (there are 5 different shields in Battlegear that you can replace: diamond, gold, iron, wood and hide;). Now, if you chose the Iron Shield like me, extract "shield.iron.back.png", "shield.iron.png" and "shield.iron.trim.png" to the same folder where you extract the shield in the previous step. (If you want to replace the diamond shield, extract "shield.diamond.back.png", "shield.diamond.png" and "shield.diamond.trim.png", this same pattern works for the other shields). > With GIMP or Photoshop, you'll open the four PNG files you extracted in the early steps. I'll be using the Dalish and the Iron shield as an example from now on. 1 - Open your favorite LotR shield and discover its width and height, do the same for the Battlegear mod shield you want to replace. The Dalish shield is 22px wide and 22px tall. The Iron Shield of the Battlegear mod is 16px wide and 16px tall. 2 - Increase the size of "shield.iron.back.png", "shield.iron.png" and "shield.iron.trim.png" to 22px wide and 22px tall, to accommodate the size of the Dalish shield. Remember these numbers and names are just an example, depending on the shield you choose, the size will vary. 3 - Erase the Iron shield inside "shield.iron.png". Copy the front face of your LotR shield and paste it on "shield.iron.png" 4 - Do the previous step with the "shield.iron.trim" file, but erase the inside part of your shield, leaving only its border pixels on. 5 - This last step is exactly like step 3, but there is one small difference. Open "shield.iron.back", erase it. Now, copy the back of your LotR shield and paste it. Save everything and dump "shield.iron.back.png", "shield.iron.png" and "shield.iron.trim.png" inside the folder "assets\battlegear2\textures\items\shield" of the Battlegear mod. Open Minecraft and look for the Iron Shield or whatever shield you decided to replace. ----------- In the video, you can see that the attack meter overlaps with Battlegear's weapon slots. To fix this (I believe you can edit the position of these GUI elements on the screen, but I find editing the texture instead faster and easier), I created a new texture for the attack meter. It may or may not work for you. My GUI scale is set to normal and my screen resolution is 1600 x 900 and it works for me, things may not be so depending on your screen resolution. http://www.mediafire.com/view/12boxq4uqi92gbc/attackMeter.png To install, drop the file inside the mod's jar file, here: "\assets\lotr\gui" Category:Blog posts